To get to you
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: Gideon quit from BAU and now he is driving to Maine, to his love. A sequel to story "Old friends"
1. Chapter 1: I drove all night

**To get to you**

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Only Eveleen, her family and friends are mine, none others aren't

Summary: Gideon quit from BAU and now he is driving to Maine, to his love.

A/N: This story is meant to be two chaptered, kinda like two one-shots. First chapter is from Gideon's POV, second on Eveleen's POV. R&R's are welcome

Chapter I: I drove all night

Gideon's POV

I had left a letter to Reid and done everything that needed to be done. I had quit from BAU and now I was driving to Maine, to Eveleen. Before I left from gas station, I called to her.

"Eveleen," she answered. I closed my eyes and said, "God, I've missed your voice". Eveleen took a quick breath at the other side of the line and whispered, "Gideon?"

"Ev-honey, I'm on my way to Maine now. I'm coming to you," I said voice full with emotions. "When will you arrive?" she wanted to know. "In six hours," was my answer. "I'll be waiting for you on front of Madison Junior High," she informed me, determined and gave me the address. "But it'll be 3 am until I'm there," I tried to insist. I heard a little laugh and then, "You won't be going to any crappy motel. Now shut up and drive. I'll be there waiting for you," and then she hung up.

After driving those six hours, I finally saw the building of Madison Junior High. It was dark outside and only one people were standing on front of that building. Eveleen. She stood there on her yellow jeans and long, black cardigan. Her hair was open and they fluttered on the breeze of night wind. I stopped my car and climbed out to the sidewalk. We stood there for a while like in a movie and then she ran to my arms, hugging me tight and I did the same. "I missed you so much, Gideon," she breathed to my ear between sobs. I could feel her tears damping my shoulder. "I'm here now honey and I'm not leaving anymore. Calm down, you must be tired. You shouldn't have woke up and come here," I said gently, soothing her hair. Then I cupped my hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears with my thumbs. "Everything alright now?" I asked, she nodded and flashed a smile.

"I really missed that smile of yours," I said to her and she smiled more. Then she grew serious, said, "Gideon," but before I could reply, she pulled me to a passionate kiss. Withdrawing from it she stated, "I have a small apartment upstairs of my aunts garage," but I was so baffled of what had just happened that all I could say was, "Wow," and shake my head. And it must've been my expression but Eveleen burst to laugh. "You should see yourself right now, Jason Gideon," she giggled when I asked," What?"

She was laughing uncontrollably and said, "You look like you've just fell down from a tree and landed on your face," she laughed. "Well what you just did came as little surprise to me, so no wonder," I stated to that. She took my hand on hers saying, "Come on," and started to move towards my car. I followed her. After I climbed on the driver's side Eveleen glanced at me and said, "It's so good that you came. With you I feel safe," and gave me another, little gentler kiss. I started the car and drove to the address she told me.

"So what will your aunt say if she sees you coming home this late?" I asked when I parked my car to where Eveleen told I could. She smiled to me absent-mindedly and said, "She already knows. I told her that you were coming after you called,"

"So how did she took it?" I wanted to know. Eveleen shrugged. "She doesn't mind. I'm her niece and all she really wants is me to be happy. But she did had this funny gleam in her eyes when I told her about you and it can mean only one thing when it's about my aunt," she said mischievously. "Oh no, don't say family meal, please don't say that, "I pleaded jokingly like family meal would've been horrible thing. She played along and said seriously, "I'm afraid so Gideon. My aunt invites you to a breakfast or late breakfast once we wake up," and then her bubbly laugh echoed in the car. We climbed up to her apartment where her cats greeted us. "Just leave your stuff there, we can unpack them later but now I really want to get some sleep," Eveleen said. "I think that's best for all of us, "I agreed and said that I could sleep at the couch. " Actually, Gideon, I'd want you to sleep with me in my bed, "she said shyly but I knew she meant it. "Whatever makes you happy Ev-honey, "I whispered. She had already undressed herself and had only nightgown on her when she started to undress me. Then she led me to her bedroom and let me undress her completely. I fell her to her bed and we made love for the first time in our relationship. It was gentle but I could sense that she wanted it as much as I did.

"Thank you Gideon, " I heard Eveleen whisper little while after when we were laying together on her bed and she held her head on my chest. "For what?" I asked confused. "For this, for everything. Earlier I wasn't sure of what you meant to me, where we were really going in this. Now I do know, it came clear to me when you called me last night. This was our first time and you mean world to me," she explained. "Oh Eveleen," was all I could say because her confession was so trusting and the last sentence ached my heart. I kissed her and she kissed me back. "Let's get some sleep now, "I then whispered, she snuggled nearer to me and fell asleep. I spent little while just watching her, so beautiful she was and right then I realized that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And it was as if she would've heard my thoughts because she smiled on her sleep. "Good night Ev-honey, "I whispered to her and fell asleep too.

**A/N So what ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Winter Light

**Chapter II: Winter Light**

Eveleen's POV

"_Love's shadow will surround you_

_All through the night_

_Star glowing in the twilight_

_Tell me true…"_

The breakfast to which my aunt invited Gideon and me went well.

"So, what do you do as your job, Mr. Gideon?" my aunt Brylea wanted to know. "Few weeks ago I was an agent at the BAU," Gideon answered and explained what BAU meant and what he had done there before he quit. "You don't have a job now?" my aunt asked suspiciously. "He just got here," I defended Gideon and heard my three cousins coming down to breakfast. Though they were all over twenty years old, they still lived with their parents, my aunt Brylea and her husband John. "Who just got here?" my cousin Pamela wanted to know. Behind her came her sister Tamara who spotted me and shouted, "Eveleen, you numb nut," to her sister. They both ran to hug me before noticing Gideon. "This is my boyfriend Jason Gideon, Gideon, my cousins Pamela and Tamara Milland. Oh and their brother, Sean, "I introduced them right when Sean slouched in. "Sit down girls and Sean, we have a guest and he was just telling…" my aunt told to her kids. "Yes, I was just saying that I'm gonna go to search a job, first thing today," Gideon finished her sentence. Aunt-Bry accepted that with a nod. "Pass me peanut butter, you pig," I heard Sean bitching to Tamara. It ended the discussion because all burst to laugh and Gideon was accepted to my family.

Later in the evening Gideon told me that he got a job as freelance profiler from local PD. "I help all departments near by to profile criminals and work together with BAU but not as one of them, "he explained.

"I'm so happy for you, "I said.

"So what about you? What do you do nowadays?" Gideon wanted to know.

"I'm kindergarten teacher and I also host story hours in local library at Saturdays," I explained. Gideon smiled. "You like children, "he then stated and to that I had to nod. "Very much, "I admitted. With that, we went to sleep because Gideon had to go to work early.

THREE MONTHS LATER

It's January and snow has covered the ground. Gideon has gone to work. I stayed at home because I felt like cold coming and was bit depressed. January had always caused me that. Not that I would tell that to Gideon. Tibbit and Tabatha, my cats, have conquered the couch and are now sleeping in it.

The day was sunny but before sunset, it started to snow. Big, silent, calm flakes. Through the veil of clouds, which was thin, I could see a star glowing.

I'm looking out of the window to the dark night. Steam rises from my mug, which is full of wild berry tea. I'm waiting for Gideon. He should come home in any minute now. He'd promised to come back earlier when we talked at morning.

"Are you OK, Ev? You look little pale," he'd said during breakfast. "I think I've caught a cold," I answered. He looked at me worrying. "You should rest today. I don't want you to get another pneumonia. I promise to come home earlier," Gideon promised and kissed me before he left. However, it was getting late now.

I had drifted deep into my thoughts when I fifteen minutes later heard something. I knew my aunt's house was empty because everyone of them was on vacation so I wondered what the sound was. Then I heard it again.

"Eveleen!" someone called my name. I looked out of the window and then I opened it. Gideon stood there, at the yard, in the snowy night and called my name.

"Eveleen Willow Hollier," he shouted and stepped right to my sight so I could see better. He'd formed four words at the snow with burning candles. "Will you marry me?" he continued gesturing to those four words in the snow. He smiled.

I burst to tears, jumped out of the window and slid down to the yard. Then I ran to his arms.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know when I was hugging him tight.

"Nothing. All this. You remembered," and by that I meant the way he'd just proposed me. "What would be the most romantic way to propose a girl, in your opinion?" he had asked me month earlier. "Candles in the snow forming sentence like 'I love you' or 'Will you marry me' and it should be dark outside," I had answered without hesitating.

"But you're crying honey," he now said to me. "Oh, don't worry, these are just tears of joy," I assured and looking the candles sobbed, "Yes, Jason Gideon. Meet future Mrs. Jason Gideon," and at that point, few tears fell to Gideon's cheeks also.

"Thank you Eveleen," I heard him whisper. "I love you," I said with my eyes closed and when I opened them I saw that Gideon was holding a delicate ring which was clearly Celtic-type.

"Oh Gideon, that's so beautiful," I sighed when he placed it to my finger. The night was cold though it was snowing and I had forgotten to take my coat so when I felt how cold it actually was, I suddenly shivered. Of course, Gideon noticed it.

"Oh God Ev, honey, it's freezing here and you don't have a coat with you," he started to fuss and gave me his winter jacket. "I'm fine Gideon, with your warmth around me," I whispered. "Come on, let's get inside. This really isn't healthy to you since you got the cold coming," he insisted and led me in.

Next day was Saturday and I would've had the Story-hour in the library but I had to call to my friend Mamie to substitute me because I had sore throat and about the worse cold, I ever have had before. Luckily, Gideon didn't have to go to work so he took care of me.

"Was it worth of all this?" he inquired from me when I was lying in bed, covered with blankets. He'd just brought me some chicken soup that my aunt-Bry had made. And I could see that he enjoyed this situation. He was worried of course, but he'd noticed that this was only a cold, not pneumonia, so he could make fun of it.

"Not funny, Gideon," I coughed, "just wait until I infect this to you. But if you really want to know, yes, it was worth of this," and to that Gideon smiled very pleased.

"So, your aunt, her husband and your cousins wanted to know the big date," he then said. "It's all about how fast we can arrange it," I said and continued, " How about in the next years June, little over year from now?"

Gideon accepted it. "Whatever makes you happy, my doll face," he said and we started to plan our big day. The day that would change our worlds and link our lives together.

**A/N: So what ya think? The lyrics are from a song called Winter Light and I think Sarah Brightman sings it beautifully. This is the end of this fiction but there's lot more to wait. Surprises in sequel and I mean big ones. Hope you'll enjoy of this and of the others. **


End file.
